


Tequila Flavored Kisses

by airbendandsnap



Category: South Park
Genre: Episode: s02e12 Clubhouses, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Gay Awakening, High School, House Party, M/M, Marijuana, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Teen Crush, Teen Romance, Trapped In A Closet, Truth or Dare, Underage Drinking, Underage Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:27:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/airbendandsnap/pseuds/airbendandsnap
Summary: Kyle is wary of playing Truth or Dare at Bebe's ninth grade house party, but he quickly warms up to the idea as a night of dares reveals certain truths.Silly little one-shot. Despite the title, this is actually based on the episode "Clubhouses."
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 173





	Tequila Flavored Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: slurs

It was Bebe’s idea to play truth or dare, just like it had been back in fourth grade when Stan built his clubhouse around the possibility of kissing Wendy. Kyle shifted uncomfortably on the wooden chair he had dragged from the dining room to the living room, wondering if Bebe wanted to kiss him again. He would probably be okay with it. She was one of three girls he had ever kissed. Nichole, his most recent girlfriend, told him he was a good kisser, but when she dumped him in the middle of eighth grade she said his braces grossed her out. He wasn’t sure whether to take it personally; at that moment she was pretty pissed at him for not doing anything for Valentine’s Day. He had honestly forgotten what day it was. 

Kyle ran his tongue over the top row of braces, glancing at Nichole. She was whispering to Millie and glancing over at Gary Harrison. Her new crush, Kyle figured. He didn’t care. At least, not enough to do anything about it. Maybe he would kiss someone new tonight. On the other hand, maybe he’d be dared to put a stick in his urethra. His stomach turned, and he took a sip of lukewarm Coors Light, which didn’t help.

“Move.” Kyle turned to see Stan carrying another chair from the dining room. Clyde scoffed and scooted the ottoman he was sitting on a few inches to the right so Stan could squeeze in between him and Kyle. 

“Sup,” said Kyle, lifting his Coors to Stan’s. Stan smirked and tapped his can to Kyle’s. 

“We’re really doing this? Isn’t truth or dare kind of for babies?” Craig said, his thighs intertwined with Tweek’s on the loveseat.

“You’re just afraid someone’s going to kiss your girlfriend,” said Cartman, punctuating this with a belch that reeked of beer. “Don’t worry, Craig, no one wants to witness that shit anyways.”

“Gah! I’m not his girlfriend!” said Tweek.

“Don’t give him the satisfaction, honey,” muttered Craig.

“Dude, truth or dare is fun,” said Clyde, his cheeks flushing as he looked at Bebe, who was sharing the ottoman with him. 

“That’s right!” said Bebe. “And don’t worry, anyone who’s in a relationship won’t have to kiss anyone else.”

“No fair!” said Cartman. 

“Why?” said Red. “Who do you want to kiss, fatass?”

Everyone laughed, and Kyle laughed harder than anybody. 

Cartman scowled. “None of you skanks, but you especially can kiss my black ass!”

“Charming,” said Token, putting his arm around Wendy, who rolled her eyes at Cartman. 

Kyle exchanged a look with Stan, who raised his eyebrows. During a recent Fortnite session, Cartman confessed to Kyle and Stan that he had a crush on “the smartest girl in schoo.” When they pointed out that it had to be Wendy, he claimed he made the whole thing up to trick them. 

Pathetic bastard, thought Kyle. Since Nichole dumped him seven months ago, Kyle hadn’t really developed a crush on anyone. Starting high school meant there were a lot of older, prettier girls around than he was used to, but he wasn’t actively trying to date any of them. He’d be happy enough to have a girlfriend if an attractive one asked him out, but he’d never be a poor pining shmuck like Cartman. 

“Who’s going to start? Can I start?” said Butters, practically leaping off his beanbag next to Kenny, who grinned with heavy-lidded eyes.

“Well, I was going to start, since it’s my party, but sure,” said Bebe tightly. 

“I dare Eric to chug his whole beer!” Butters blurted gleefully. 

Cartman grinned. “I hate to burst your bubble, Butthole, but I’m almost done.” He shook his can and then took the remaining sip. 

“Then chug this one,” said Kenny, chucking an unopened can at him.

Cartman caught it. “Sick, Kenny, it’s gonna be all fizzy.”

“Don’t be a puss!” said Kenny as Stan and Clyde chimed in with similar jeers.

“Fine, calm your titties!” Cartman popped the tab and latched his mouth over the spewing surface of the can. Tilting it backwards, he drained the can of its contents as everyone in the room shouted “Chug! Chug! Chug!” It all seemed very grown-up, and yet Kyle couldn’t bring himself to cheer for Cartman. He sort of hoped he would puke. 

Cartman crushed the can in his hand when he was done, and for a moment his eyes were wide and his lip trembled. Then he let out a huge, wet burp that made Kyle feel as though he was the one who was going to puke. 

“That's how it's done, bitchachos,” he gasped as Butters whooped with glee.

Bebe was laughing. “Okay, everyone, be quiet! I’m taking my turn.”

Kyle held his breath.

“I dare…” she tapped her pursed mouth with one finger and craned her head around Clyde. “ _Stan_ …” Everyone cheered. "To kiss…”

There were more cheers as Bebe stood up and looked around the room, dragging her turn out as long as she could. Kyle froze, taken aback. He hadn't thought about who Stan would kiss, what with Wendy being taken. Another girl must have liked Stan and put Bebe up to the task before the game started.

Stan was sitting with his legs spread and his hands on each thigh. He looked confident, relaxed, and vaguely amused, as if all the attention was nothing to him. Kyle was jealous. If Bebe had dared _him_ to kiss someone, he would have been sitting upright and blushing, waiting on tenterhooks to see who it would be.

“Kyle!" Bebe screamed, pointing at him.

Kyle was so confused for a second that he thought she was screaming at him for an unrelated reason. As the room filled with hysterical laughter and shrieks of joy, Kyle realized the truth.

Bebe had just dared Stan to kiss _him_.

Against his insistent will, Kyle felt his face go completely red.

“No way,” Clyde complained. “You can’t dare straight dudes to kiss each other.”

“Then you can’t dare girls to kiss each other,” said Red.

Clyde gaped at her, his mouth opening and closing like a fish’s. 

“It’s fine,” said Stan. 

Kyle turned to him, stricken. Stan wasn’t blushing, though he was now sitting upright and had a sheepish look on his face. 

“It’s just a kiss,” he said to the room, but he locked eyes with Kyle when he said the last word. “And you girls will get so turned on you’ll all start making out with each other on the spot.”

Everyone laughed, Butters shrieking mirthfully. Kyle knew he should join in, but his mouth had gone dry. He managed a weak smile.

“Well, then, you better make it good!” said Bebe. “Or we girls aren’t doing shit!” 

“Yeah!” said Red.

“Oh my god, the song!” said Millie.

‘Pony’ by Ginuwine was playing from Clyde’s phone, blasting through Bebe’s speakers. Everyone cheered. 

“Let’s do it,” Stan sang, and then he stood up and straddled Kyle on the chair. 

Kyle was vaguely aware of Bebe screaming, but his vision had tunneled to Stan’s face as he sang about riding his pony. Stan grinned widely as he put his hands on each side of Kyle’s face and leaned in. Kyle gasped, his mouth falling open as Stan’s tongue slid inside. 

Kyle’s mind went blank as Stan explored the inside of his mouth, and it wasn’t until he nibbled on Kyle’s lower lip as he pulled away that Kyle realized he had lost all semblance of where he was for a moment. The kiss might have been a few seconds or a minute; all he knew was that his mind had been transported somewhere else.

“Oh my god,” said Red. 

“Can I look now?” said Cartman. “Please tell me it’s over!”

“Wow,” said Bebe breathlessly. “That was a work of art.”

“Jesus!” exclaimed Tweek, yanking his hair. 

“How are we going to top _that_?” said Red, sounding not at all mad about it.

“You’ll have to fuck,” said Kenny, hitting his vape pen. Wendy kicked him.

Stan grinned dopily at Kyle and un-straddled him, slumping into his own chair and picking his beer can up off the floor. Kyle didn’t feel red anymore; he felt like he’d been slipped a tranquilizer, his skin floating separately from his body. 

“Kyle looks like he was hit by a truck,” said Craig.

“Yeah, a _semi_ ,” said Cartman. “Get it?”

Kyle got it, but he was relieved to find that there was no such situation going on in his pants region. That would be embarrassing to the point of no return. Also, he thought several seconds later, it wouldn’t make any sense. 

Nichole looked a bit sour, but the rest of the girls were still exchanging delighted looks. Red had her hand over her heart and was shaking her head, and even Wendy was blushing. Finally, Kyle grinned. They had caused quite a stir.

“Well, I think that makes it Stan’s turn,” Kyle said when he found his voice. “He earned it.”

“Hell yeah he did,” said Kenny, winking at Kyle, and Kyle found himself blushing all over again. 

After Stan dared Red to suck Kenny’s middle finger, the game basically devolved into just the girls being dared to make out with each other. Gary left after the first kiss between Red and Bebe, claiming he had an 8:30 curfew, but Kyle guessed he was just uncomfortable. 

After Millie and Nichole were also dared to kiss Bebe, Kenny dared Red to lick Bebe’s cleavage. 

“Okay, no,” said Wendy, holding up her hand in a ‘stop’ gesture. She turned to Bebe. “Is this even still fun for you?”

Bebe made a face. “I guess not. I mean, I love making out with my hot GFs, but you pervy boys are starting to kill my vibe. Let’s drink.”

There were a few grumbles from the most pervy of boys, chiefly Kenny and Clyde, as people rose from their chairs and made their way to the kitchen. 

“Typical feminist killjoy,” muttered Cartman, quietly enough that Wendy didn’t hear him. 

“Are you even drinking that?” asked Stan, gesturing to Kyle’s beer. 

“Um. Well. It kind of tastes like… a yeasty queef.”

“Fuck you so much for that mental image,” said Stan, and he pulled the can out of Kyle’s hands, downing it in one go. He stuck his tongue out, making a face. “You held it too long, it’s all warm.”

Kyle shrugged, embarrassed. “I’ve never had beer before. I didn’t know it would be so… acerbic.”

Stan stared at him. “Riiiight,” he said slowly. His expression softened. “Hey,” he said quietly, though they were the only ones left in the room. “Sorry about that… kiss. I mean, I could tell you were really embarrassed. I feel bad that I made you uncomfortable.”

Kyle forced a choked laugh. “Dude, I’m not a baby. I can handle it.”

Stan smirked, the left side of his mouth turning up. “Fuck yeah, you can.” He turned and started walking toward the kitchen. Kyle followed, feeling dazed all over again. Stan looked over his shoulder. “Now let’s see how you handle your liquor.”

Bebe was making punch with Ocean Spray and orange juice. She poured a little bit from every bottle in her parent’s liquor cabinet, trying to keep it from being noticeable. 

“Should I add wine?” she asked.

“Couldn’t hurt,” said Clyde.

Kenny pinched the bridge of his nose, looking pained. Bebe added a dash of screw-top zinfandel to the mix and gave it a stir before ladling it into a bunch of white plastic cups that were set on the counter. 

“Bon appetit!” she said when she was done. 

Kyle grabbed a cup and took a sip. It was somehow sickly sweet and bitter all at once.

“So good,” said Red, her eyes rolling back. 

“So weak,” Stan muttered. 

“I can feel my blood sugar spiking by the second,” said Kyle as he took another sip.

Some of the partygoers went back into the living room while others stayed in the kitchen.

“I have to pee,” said Kyle. “Be right back.”

He went into Bebe’s downstairs bathroom. The toilet lid and seat were up, and Kyle put them both down, sitting on top of the closed seat. He ran his hands through his hair, which had gotten too unruly in his misguided attempt to grow it out a little like Stan and Kenny had. 

He hadn’t drank nearly enough to be drunk, he knew that much, but he felt disoriented. He certainly never expected to kiss Stan. If he _had_ thought about it—which he _hadn’t_ —he wouldn’t have expected it to be so... not-gross. It was weird, definitely, but not nearly as weird as it should be. He thought of the way Stan straddled him so brazenly, like no girl ever had. 

“Dude,” he whispered under his breath. 

He wetted his hands and used them to make his hair look temporarily sexy until it dried. Exhaling a breath he didn’t know he was holding, Kyle rejoined the party. 

Cartman was waiting outside the bathroom door, leering. 

“Did you enjoy your wank session to the memory of you and Stan scissoring?” 

Kyle raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m about to go jerk off to you dykes myself,” Cartman continued, sticking his tongue out as he made a masturbation gesture with his hand. 

“Fuck you,” said Kyle disdainfully. 

“You wish, Faggedy Ann!” laughed Cartman as he slammed the bathroom door behind him. 

Kyle shook his head and went into the living room. Bebe, Red, Clyde, and Butters were setting up a makeshift beer pong game using two end tables. 

“Dude, Bebe, be my partner,” said Clyde. 

“No! It’s girls against boys!” Bebe said as she set cups on her end table in a triangle pattern. 

Clyde side-eyed Butters, who grinned. Clyde groaned. 

Kenny and Stan were standing next to the couch, holding cups and whispering conspiratorially. Kyle walked over. 

“What?” he said as Kenny smirked at him. 

“Ken poured a bunch of Bebe’s dad’s tequila in here,” Stan whispered. Kenny giggled. 

“Dude!” Kyle whispered back. “Won’t Bebe get in trouble?”

“I topped off the bottle with water,” said Kenny. He’ll never notice.”

“Until he drinks it,” said Kyle. 

“Try it,” said Stan. He handed Kyle the punch, which was a bit lighter in color than it was before. It tasted less sweet, too, with a heavy, warm flavor that slid down his esophagus. For a second Kyle thought he might like it, then the warm feeling hit his stomach, making him slightly queasy. 

He handed the cup back to Stan. “No, thanks.”

“Suit yourself,” said Stan. He took several big gulps. 

“You’re gonna get wasted.” Kyle chuckled, hoping he didn’t sound as nervous as he felt. 

“Dude, my mom will be asleep by the time we walk back. We’re not gonna get in trouble. You should get wasted with me.”

He looked so hopeful that Kyle was tempted to give in. “I can’t. I’ll get sick.”

“I would take care of you,” Stan mumbled into his cup, so quietly only Kyle could hear him. 

Kyle rolled his eyes, embarrassed. He grabbed the cup and took a timid sip.

“Bleh,” he said, but it wasn’t as bad the second time. Maybe without the wine and other shit it would be alright.

“Fuckin’ tits,” said Kenny, draining his glass. “I’m gonna go smoke a J. You?” He gestured to Stan. 

“Nah, Kyle doesn’t smoke,” said Stan. Kyle flushed slightly. He might, someday. He just wasn’t really ready to try it yet. 

“Wasn’t asking him, but okay,” said Kenny, half smiling in a knowing way, looking down at Kyle. “Hey, Token!” he yelled, moving into the center of the room. 

“You should go,” Kyle said as Kenny, Token, Wendy, and Craig went through the sliding glass door to Bebe’s backyard.

“I don’t want to,” said Stan. He held Kyle’s eye contact until Kyle was forced to look away, toward the rest of the party.

Bebe and Red were distracting Clyde and Butters by pushing their boobs together to make cleavage and bending over the cups every time one of the boys went to make a shot. Kyle suspected that Butters would be just as bad regardless, and that Clyde was letting it work just so they’d keep doing it. 

Tweek, Nichole, and Millie were standing in the middle of the room, talking about some singer they all liked. Cartman was sitting on the couch, watching the beer pong game with an unmistakable mixture of lust and disgust. He kept glancing at the sliding glass door hatefully. Kyle almost felt bad for him, then remembered the comments he made near the bathroom. Cartman could go right to hell. Kyle scowled, and when he felt Stan push the cup back in his hand he accepted it, taking another sip. He was starting to feel weird, but it was kind of good, too.

“We should play Never Have I Ever!” said Millie suddenly, wheeling around toward Kyle and Stan. 

“Uh,” Tweek sputtered. “Okay!”

Nichole gave Kyle a threatening look that was almost funny if it wasn’t so terrifying. He subtly shook his head, and she exhaled, looking appeased. Apparently she didn’t want anyone to know that Kyle once put his hand up her shirt and touched one of her boobs--over the bra. He didn’t really want anyone to know that, either. 

Stan gave a non-committal noise. “I’m going to need another drink for that.” He drained the cup in his hand. Kyle still had his punch from before.

“Don’t start playing without us!” said Bebe breathlessly. She and Red had just finished jumping up and down, cheering after Bebe sunk another ping-pong ball.

“How many cups do you have left?” asked Nichole, looking over. 

“One!” she said, as Red’s ball sailed through the air and plopped perfectly into the plastic cup.

“Someone better tell the potheads,” said Cartman as Clyde and Butters hugged the girls, graciously accepting their defeat.

Tweek finangled the door open with difficulty. “Um, hey, guys. We’re gonna play a game.” He sat on the floor next to Millie, absently yanking on his hair as the rest of the group slowly made their way inside and sat in a circle on the floor.

Stan returned with more punch, sitting next to Kyle. 

“I’ll go first!” said Millie, holding up ten fingers. “Never have I ever smoked weed!”

“Weak,” Cartman groaned loudly, putting a pudgy finger down. Kyle rolled his eyes. From what Kenny told him, Cartman took one hit off a bong, coughed for five minutes, then passed out on the floor. Kyle doubts he’s tried it again. Half the group put a finger down and lifted their drinks to their lips. Tweek moaned regretfully as he took a sip of his punch mixed with Red Bull. 

“You could probably _use_ some weed,” said Clyde, elbowing Tweek. 

“It gives him anxiety,” said Craig sharply, rubbing Tweek’s back.

“You mean _more_ anxiety?” asked Cartman. 

“Gah, yeah! It’s like, the opposite of coffee.” Tweek began gnawing on his thumbnail, staring into space.

“Craig, it’s your turn!” said Millie. 

“Fine,” said Craig flatly. “Never have I ever kissed a girl.” He grinned wickedly as everyone groaned, laughing. Nearly everyone in the room lifted their drinks to their lips, excluding Craig, Tweek, and Wendy. 

“There are some _liars_ in this circle,” Stan whispered, sing-song, in Kyle’s ear. Kyle grinned, turning toward him. Stan was acting silly, definitely drunk. He flicked his eyes in the direction of Cartman and Butters, and Kyle snorted audibly. Luckly, the comotion was too loud for them to be noticed.

“Never have I ever...uhhhhhmm...touched a...VAGINA!” Tweek said, screaming the last word.

The room filled with shrieking laughter. Red fell back against the carpet, rolling around. 

Kenny put down a finger, leaving his middle finger up as he drank. 

“All the girls have to drink,” said Clyde, smirking. 

“I haven’t _touched_ it,” said Nichole, looking horrified. 

“Wiping counts,” said Craig.

“Eww,” said Wendy, giving him a look. 

“Just drink, girls, we’ve all wiped. Or gotten our periods, or...something.” Bebe took a sip of her punch. 

Craig and Cartman cringed at the word ‘periods.’ 

“You just had to mention vaginas, didn’t you, Tweek?” Clyde sighed. “Okay. Never have I ever had boobs.”

“No fair, you can’t just keep targeting the girls!” said Red, sitting upright. 

“Not all of them,” said Craig, flicking Millie’s knee. 

“Do you want to die?” She sounded genuinely pissed.

“Girls, girls,” said Cartman gleefully.

“Your turn, fat ass. After you drink for having boobs.” said Craig.

Cartman scowled and kicked at Craig, who flinched our of the way. “Well, let’s see. It’s hard to think of anything I haven’t done.”

Kyle turned to Stan and they both smirked.

“Oh, I know! Never have I ever kissed a _booooyyy_.” Cartman looked straight at Kyle, cocking his head to the side and smiling sweetly.

Kyle felt his cheeks go hot with anger. He didn’t want to dignify that comment by drinking.

“Well, let’s change that,” said Stan defiantly. “Cartman, I dare you to kiss Butters.”

“Oh!” Butters exclaimed, putting his hands to his mouth. 

Cartman laughed. “Nice try, asshole, but we’re not playing truth or dare anymore.”

“We should be! This game is dumb. Who cares what we have or haven’t done? Let’s see some action.”

“I’m down for that,” said Kenny quietly, hitting his vape. 

“Stan, no one wants to see Cartman and Butters kiss,” said Craig, disgusted.

“I--I’ll get grounded!” Butters squeaked. 

“C’mon, guys, don’t be lame. Kenny’s down to keep playing truth or dare! Kyle?” Stan raised his eyebrows at Kyle hopefully. Kyle just stared back, wide-eyed.

“Truth or dare! Truth or dare!” Stan chanted. 

“Shut it!” said Craig, throwing a pillow at him. 

Stan sighed and threw it back. “Y’all are a bunch of uncle fuckers.”

They continued to play Never Have I Ever, but Kyle was distracted. Why did Stan seem so gung-ho to play truth or dare again? Was it because of what happened last time? Kyle snuck a glance at Stan. Stan was looking at him. He held Kyle’s eye contact for a second before slowly looking away, and something within Kyle was pulled along with him, stuck like glue. 

Kyle blinked, returning his focus to the game. A little thrill shot through his chest, helped along by the alcohol.

Kenny was the first to put all of his fingers down, which surprised no one. He had been the only one of their group to try a drug besides weed, and the only one to have had sex with a girl. He also claimed to be the only one to have had sex with a guy, beating even Tweek and Craig to the punch. Kenny took Cartman’s jeers and slurs in stride, grinning at Clyde’s scandalized expression.

“Is that true?” Kyle whispered to Stan nervously. 

“Yeah.” 

Kyle was momentarily chagrined that Kenny’d told Stan and not him, but mostly he was just curious. “ _Who_?”

“Older kid,” Stan muttered. 

“From school?”

“Dropout.”

Kyle looked at Kenny fretfully as Kenny drained his drink. If anyone was mature enough to handle it, it would be him, but Kyle wondered, not for the first time, if Kenny’s habit of being experienced for his age would end up being a danger to him.

“Are you _offended_?” said Stan jokingly, in that sing-song way again. His smile didn’t quite reach his eyes.

“No, of course not! I just didn’t know.”

“Truth or dare?” suggested Bebe, giving Stan a meaningful look. 

“Nah, let’s play flip cup,” said Token.

“What’s that?” asked Wendy.

“I’ll show you, babe.” Token kissed her. Kyle saw Cartman grit his teeth, and could almost swear he heard an audible growl, though no one else seemed to notice as they set up cups and beer. 

“You guys playing?” asked Kenny, his head lolling back onto the beanbag he occupied. 

“Nah,” said Kyle, looking at Stan, who hadn’t moved from his spot on the carpet. “You?”

Kenny shrugged. “I’m too high for all’at. Plus, why would I want beer when I got weed and to-kill-ya?” He reached under his butt and pulled out the smallish bottle of tequila, checking to make sure no one was looking. 

“Kenny!” Kyle gasped. “You’re still drinking that?” 

“He’ll never miss it!” Kenny took a sip straight from the bottle. “Ick, it’s all watery.”

He passed it to Stan, who took a sip and made a face before handing it to Kyle. 

“Noooo, thank you,” said Kyle, putting his hands up. 

“Kenny,” said Stan, too loud. 

“Shh!” said Kenny, stashing the bottle back under his ass.

“Dare me something!” 

Kenny grinned crookedly. “Dude. What’s with you and the dares?” He furrowed his brow. “Oh,” he said suddenly, raising his eyebrows with sudden understanding and looking at Kyle. “I see.” He grinned mischievously. 

Kyle looked away fast. 

“Okay, Stan.” Kenny sighed dramatically, as if this was a huge burden and not something he was enjoying tremendously. “I dare Kyle to kiss _you_ this time.”

“What?” Kyle yelped. 

“Saddle up, cowboy,” Kenny giggled. 

“A dare’s a dare, Kyle,” said Stan matter-of-factly, slurring slightly on the ‘s.’

Kyle’s sputtered. “What--no one’s even looking!”

“Let’s fix that. Hey, everyone!” Kenny shouted toward the group playing flip cup.

“No!” Kyle hissed, practically tackling Kenny.

A few people looked over, but were quickly re-absorbed by the game, which seemed very high-stakes.

“Stan, can I talk to you for a second?” Kyle said tersely.

“Uh, oh.” Kenny smirked. 

Stan looked down at his lap in shame, then back at Kyle. “Yeah, dude,” he said softly, and they both stood. Kyle started walking toward the kitchen, and Stan followed.

“I’m sorry, Kyle,” he began as soon as they were away from the crowd. “I didn’t mean to emb--” Stan quickly stopped talking as Kyle opened the door to Bebe’s coat closet and pushed him inside, going in after him before shutting the door.

It was dark and cramped, with a leathery, not entirely pleasant smell, but it was big enough for them to stand in, and not too overfilled with coats.

Kyle wasn’t sure exactly what he was doing or how to proceed, but it didn’t matter, because Stan grabbed him by the hips, pulling their bodies together as his mouth crashed against Kyle’s. Kyle kissed back this time as their legs intertwined, a metal hanger poking him in the back of the head as Stan pressed into him. He didn’t care. 

His skin was buzzing and his head was swimming, but he felt so good. He couldn’t believe it was _Stan_ , his best friend, who he was making out with right now. Maybe it was only not-weird because they were in the dark, but Kyle wished he could see Stan’s face, the way he’d looked at Kyle the last time they kissed.

He gasped as he felt something unmistakably hard against his leg, through both their jeans. Stan laughed, his voice low. Kyle was hard, too, and if he could feel Stan’s, then Stan could probably feel his. Stan ground his hips forward, and Kyle had to bite his lip to keep from doing something stupid, like moaning.

“Stan,” he whispered, trying not to gasp. “What--are you--are we--are you _gay_?”

Stan nipped at Kyle’s bottom lip. “I’m gay for you.”

Kyle surged forward to kiss him, pulling back when Stan tried to stick his tongue in his mouth. 

“Because of that kiss? I didn’t even do anything!”

“No, dumbass,” said Stan, but Kyle could hear the affection in his voice. “I told Bebe to do that. I, uh, I think she thought I was joking. But. It worked out. And if you weren’t into it, it was just a dare, right? But I could tell you were.”

“Wow,” said Kyle, his mouth falling open for Stan’s again. He wanted to know how long Stan had been wanting to kiss him, but now was not the time to ask. All he wanted to do was kiss and rut against Stan until his lips were chapped and his dick hurt. He wondered if Stan thought his braces were gross. It sure didn’t seem like it. 

“Wait,” said Kyle, wanting to ask before he forgot what Stan had said. “How could you tell I was into it? I didn’t even--” he lowered his voice, embarrassed. “ _Have a boner_.” 

Stan was quiet for a few seconds, his hand going to the back of Kyle’s neck as he slid his fingers into Kyle’s hair. 

“It was the way you looked at me,” Stan said finally. “We looked at each other, and. I could tell.”

Kyle wasn’t sure how long they made out in that closet, thinking of a game he’d heard of called Seven Minutes in Heaven. It always sounded vaguely terrifying to him--what if he got paired up with someone he didn’t like?--but this was wonderful, Stan pinning him against the wall of the closet.

Without warning, the closet door was thrown open. Kyle screamed, both at being caught in the act and at the assault of the bright light on his dilated pupils. Stan threw his hand up to shade both their eyes, and Kyle leaned into it, his forehead pressed to Stan’s.

“Holy shit, dude,” said Craig. 

“I fucking knew it!” screeched Cartman as he held the door open.

Kyle turned to see Red, Tweek, Butters, and Clyde crowding around the door, the rest somewhere behind them in the hallway.

“Butters, take a picture!” said Clyde. Butters pulled out his phone, but Bebe quickly snatched it away. 

“Aw, hamburgers,” he said sadly. 

“Uh, hey, guys,” said Stan. He was still pinning Kyle to the wall, immobilized. Kyle felt frozen in place, too.

“Leave them alone,” said Bebe, pushing Craig and Butters out of the way with ease. Tweek hurried after them, glancing backwards at Stan and Kyle before he went. 

“Bro,” said Cartman in a low voice, trying to mask his excitement with a tone of disappointment. 

“H--Hey Cartman,” said Kyle faintly. “Here’s your jerk-off material for the night.” He grabbed Stan by the jaw and kissed him deeply.

“Sick!” said Cartman, slamming the door shut, throwing them back into darkness. Kyle and Stan giggled against each other’s lips, grinning. 

“What the fuck is going on!” Kyle said.

“I don’t know, but fuck those guys.”

“Except Bebe, I guess.”

“Oh hell yeah, Bebe’s the GOAT.”

Kyle snorted and kissed Stan as the closet door burst open yet again.

“I’ll leave you alone but I just wanted to say I’m very proud of you both for chasing that ass,” said Kenny, poking his shaggy blond head through the cracked door. 

“Thanks, Kenny,” Stan muttered against Kyle’s lips.

“My precious princes,” said Kenny. He sounded tearful, but it was probably just an act. “My baby boys!”

“Bye, Kenny,” said Stan, pushing his head out of the closet and shutting it. 

Stan’s hands slid to the back of Kyle’s jeans. “I want to wear your ass as a hat for all eternity,” he whispered against Kyle’s ear. 

A flush ran through Kyle’s entire body, and he knew Stan was just quoting Bebe in that letter from six years ago, but he could tell it meant something. 

“Okay,” he whispered back. “I’ll allow it.”

They didn’t rejoin the party for a good half hour, and when they emerged Kyle couldn’t stop smiling, grinning at every insulting joke thrown their way. Perhaps he was buzzed, on both tequila and the taste of Stan’s lips, but what everyone was thinking of them just didn’t seem to matter much. 

Stan laced his fingers through Kyle’s, and Kyle grinned back at him lazily. He was amazed at Stan for being so--well, daring. It certainly saved them a lot of time. Kyle didn’t know how long Stan had been holding onto these feelings, but he wanted to find out. He wanted to know everything. Stan’s dare had helped Kyle find his truth. He kissed him on the cheek, smiling as he looked forward to their walk back home.


End file.
